<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift by baeszler (riottkick)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441645">Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler'>baeszler (riottkick)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one million words [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Dom!Candice, Dom!Rhea, F/F, Mob AU is hinted, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex on a Strapon, Sex Work, Sir Kink, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Candice's birthday, Rhea gets her a gift. That gift? You.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Candice LeRae/Rhea Ripley, Candice LeRae/Rhea Ripley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one million words [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat on the bed, waiting for more instructions from the woman who hired you for the night. As you waited, you couldn't help but notice the large paintings on the walls - ones that would take you a whole lifetime to save up for if you just wanted one. You weren't sure how the woman heard of you, but you weren't complaining, especially since she would be giving you the rest of the ten thousand she had offered. The only reason you had agreed was because she transferred five thousand of it into your account so you knew she was serious and legit. </p><p>You heard two sets of voices outside of the door, and you sat up straight instantly. Unsure of what they were going to have you do, you mentally prepared yourself before they opened the door.</p><p>"Good evening, (Your Name). I'm glad you could make it." the woman from the phone smiled, reaching out her hand for you to shake it. </p><p>Hesitantly shaking it, you returned a smile back. Her wife - you assumed was her wife - stuck hers out and you shook it as well. "I'm Rhea, and this lovely lady is my wife, Candice. You must have a lot of questions as to why you're here and why I hired you, hm?" </p><p>"I mean, kind of?" you chuckled, but Rhea raised an eyebrow. She had seemed to let it go before continuing.</p><p>"Well, it's her birthday, and she's naturally a switch. Since being with me, she hasn't been able to top, let alone dom. So I thought why not get her a pretty little present?" before she said the rest of what she had to say, Candice sat down next to you. Without looking over at her, you knew she was staring at you. "That present being you, and for the most part I will just be watching until she wants me to join in."</p><p>You bit your lip, hoping to get this started soon. You were both excited and nervous as Candice placed a hand on your thigh. "Do you have a safeword, baby?" she asked, rubbing your thigh gently. Her hand inching closer between where you wanted her the most.</p><p>"My safeword is 'Pineapple', and if I can't speak, I'll pump my fist in the air." </p><p>"Good girl. We have already went over your limits, and I've informed her of what they are. You will call me 'Sir' if I ask you something, or you're begging me." Rhea said, and you nodded. </p><p>"I go by Mommy, but if you're uncomfortable, you can call me 'Ma'am'! Do you understand, baby girl?" she asked, bringing her hand up to your face. Caressing your cheek as she waited for an answer.</p><p>"Yes, Mommy. I understand." she smiled, pushing two of her fingers into your mouth. You sucked on them hard, trying your best just to focus on her when you could feel Rhea's eyes on you. </p><p>"Color?" </p><p>"Green, Mommy.<br/>
"You suck my fingers so good, are you a good little cock sucker too?" you moaned against her fingers before she pulled them away from your mouth. When you didn't answer, she slapped your face - not hard, but firm. "When I ask you a question, you answer baby. I'd hate to punish my pretty Princess."</p><p>"But I'd love to. Answer her question, Slut." Rhea smirked, palming at the strap she was packing in her pants. </p><p>"I-I am, Mommy!" you gasped, and Candice pulled you into a kiss. </p><p>"Get undressed, and on your knees. You're going to suck Rhea's strap like a good girl, understood?"</p><p>You nodded, and she watched as you began to take your clothes off. Thankful that Rhea asked you to wear a skirt as you slid it off with ease. As soon as you were undressed, you got on your knees as you waited for further instructions. Candice moved over so Rhea could sit next to her.</p><p>"Beg me, beg for my cock, slut." she smirked, running the pad of her thumb across your lips. You took a deep before speaking, watching as she unzipped her jeans, pulling out the blue and black toy. </p><p>"Please, please let me suck your cock, Sir. I'll be so good, get it nice and wet for you <i>please!</i>" you cried out, watching as Candice got down to your level. Gripping the base of the strap, she pushed it against your lips. You took your chance to wrap your lips around it, circling the tip with your tongue before pushing more of it into your mouth.</p><p>Taking more into your mouth, you breathed out of your nose to try and relax. Running her fingers through your hair, she pulled you off her strap. "Open. Tongue out, whore." she demanded, and you did as you were told. Spitting on your tongue for the most part - some landing on your cheek, she smiled. "Swallow." she was quick to say, watching as you did it. Pushing back onto her strap, you moaned around it as Candice reached down to rub at your clit. </p><p>"You look so much better with a cock in your mouth, you were meant for this weren't you?" Rhea asked, lightly tapping your cheek as the tip was against it. Humming against it in agreement, you relaxed your throat as she pushed you all the way down to the hilt. Your nose pushing against her belt, "If I had a real cock, I'd come down your throat before filling your pretty little cunt. Would you like that, be my little come dump? Hm?" </p><p>You tried your best to nodded, but Rhea held your head in place. Placing your hands on her thighs as she fucked up into your throat. Letting go of your head to let you pull away from her so you could breathe. Trail of spit still connecting you to the toy. Candice pulled you on the bed. "I know she's my gift, but I really want you to fuck her while <i>I</i> watch. Love when you fuck little sluts." Candice breathed, moving to the chair where her wife was once at. Pulling her belt out from the loops, she pulled her jeans down so that they were halfway down her thighs.</p><p>Rhea moved off the bed as she walked into their closet, mumbling that she had to grab a few things. "While she's looking a few things, why don't you get on your hands and knees?" Candice suggested, and you turned to look at her.</p><p>"Yes, Mommy," you moaned, doing as you were told. You felt Candice's eyes on you as Rhea came back in the room with a few things. </p><p>"Since I'm going to fuck you before Candice does, I've decided to use my special strap, and she'll be using the other one. You okay with that, (Your Name)? Color?"</p><p>"Green, Sir." you said, looking back towards her. Rhea moved closer to you, rubbing the tip of the strap through your folds. </p><p>Chuckling at how soaked you were, Rhea pushed it into your entrance. "It's a bit bigger than the other one, but I think you can take it, baby. You let me know if it's too much?" When you let out a "uh-huh", you heard her open a bottle of lube. Squirting some onto the toy, as well as some on her hand, she was quick to rub the lube on your cunt. Pushing two fingers in, she fucked you at a fast pace, you fucked her digits back. You were glad she didn't mind, but when she pulled her fingers out, you cried out.</p><p>"Hands behind your back, gonna handcuff you." she informed you, and you hummed. Bringing both hands to your back, Rhea handcuffed the the first wrist before she pushed the toy into you.</p><p>"Fuck, it's so big," you cried out as she handcuffed the other wrist. She slapped your ass before she pushed all the way in to the hilt. </p><p>"Yeah it is. Tell me when you want me to move, (Your Name)," she moaned, rubbing the pad of her thumb against your ass. Moving it slightly to spit on her thumb, she went back to it. "That feel good, yeah?" </p><p>"Yes, Sir. Please fuck me, please, please!" you gasped as she pushed her thumb into your ass. </p><p>"Yeah? You want me to fuck you nice and slow?" she teased, moving at a slow pace that left you frustrated than anything else. When you shook your head, she slapped your ass hard. "Use your words or I stop. Or can you not because there's a cock in your cunt? Maybe I should I pull out and leave you here? What do you think?"</p><p>"No! No, Sir. Please, I want you to fuck me hard. I need it!" </p><p>"Good girl." </p><p>Gripping your hips, Rhea began to move at a pace that you much prefered. Trying your best to stay still as she pulled her jeans down to her thighs before she fucked against you once again. "You take me so well, is this the biggest cock you've had?" she asked, and you moaned at her words. </p><p>"It is, oh fuck-" you were cut off by Candice gripping your hair.</p><p>"Liar." </p><p>Hearing the sounds coming from your pussy, Rhea smirked as she reached for the tube that was connected to the toy. You had an idea for what it was for, but all you could concentrate was the strap that she was fucking you with. "You're such a fucking good slut, I'm gonna come in you, and then Candice will finish you off."</p><p>"So close, please let me come, Sir-" you were cut off by a warm liquid, the fake come from her strap. She fucked into you harder, in a bruising matter, you came with a scream. Fucking you through it, Rhea reached down to rub at your clit.</p><p>"You're getting my come all over, whore." she moaned, bringing her now soaked fingers up to your asshole. </p><p>Pulling out, Rhea took her jeans off as well as the strap. Candice lined up to your entrance, pushing in slowly so you were able to adjust the size. "You're cunt's so fucked out, baby. You love being used, don't you?" she gasped as she slid all the way into you. The strap was pushing again her clit as she began a steady pace. </p><p>Rhea watched from behind, legs spread as she fucked two fingers into her pussy. You were on edge again - sensitive from your first orgasm. "Mommy- please, harder." you whimpered as the toy slipped out of your pussy.</p><p>"Anything for my good girl." Rhea handed Candice the handcuff keys. Uncuffing one of your hands, she held them in place before you could move them away. Holding your hands, she fucked you roughly, moaning out praises as her orgasm was fast approaching. "Come when you're ready, princess." You came with a cry as she let go of your hands to rub at your clit.</p><p>As she fucked you through your orgasm, she came with a muffled moan as she bit her lip. Pulling out when both of you calmed down with steady breathing. </p><p>"Such a good girl. Come cuddle." Rhea smiled, as she got up from the chair. Candice picked you up, carrying you to the next room over. </p><p>"But you didn't come." you pouted, and she shook her head.</p><p>"For me, it's not about that." </p><p>You had a great night, and you were definitely hoping they'd invite you back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>